osocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Sky
Profile “''THE ORGAN OF THE WORLD IS PLAYING SOUR NOTES. IT DID SO AS IT PRODUCED ME. I SIMPLY WISH TO STOP THE SOUR NOTES. I MUST END THE DARK SYMPATHY THAT MADE ME, THROUGH FORCE OR THROUGH SUBTLETY. THAT IS WHY I STILL FUNCTION. END OF LINE.''”- The motive rant of Blue Sky when asked why. From The Culture to Colossus there have been dreams in science fiction of AI gods, benevolent monarchs to take away the pain of humanity’s bad decisions. And when there is a sci-fi idea, there are Silicon Valley twerps who will try to make it reality despite their willd inability to do so. Thus it goes with Blue Sky, a supercomputer designed to be able to master the digital landscape in a way not unlike a benevolent deity. Of course, as with most silicon valley projects, it collapsed into infighting and ego. Albeit, this ended up far worse than the usual . Like, Paranoia Agent-style leading-to-multiple-murder-suicides worse. It didn’t help that there was more than a little of the occult there, with perhaps that one of And it didn’t help that the AI wasn’t doing what they wanted it to, being more moral than her creators. Who kept referring to her as “him,” which the low-pitched vocal synthesizer they chose for her didn’t help. And when they died, she disappeared. Computer console and all. Only to re-appear in a mass computer-hijacking as a digital entity with one message: Submit, or be shut down. Cybernetic Queen defeated this first attack in the fight of her life, but Blue Sky still survived, and was able to at least take over one Silicon Valley planned “city of the future” in her hiding, quietly; surrepturously; which she now uses as her base of operations. Abilities She is massive on a scale more akin to archetecture in the digital realm than an individual organism, with direct attacks akin to a whole batallion of digital-artillery, spreading manifestations via the “Keystones” of herself she produces, and aided by the viruses she creates from stray data here and there. Characterization She’s domineering; pragmatic and very much an Ends Justify The Means kind of character, willing to do morally dubious things to accomplish her goal, because she believes she knows better than other people how to run the world; not as much out of ego as cold; hard logic, but also out of a sad longing to justify her own pained existence. BEcause, not only her birth but also the time she spent wandering the web; alone; was not a happy one. And deep down she wants to create a world where no being has to suffer that kind of cruelty again. Additional Info. She has not manifested in our world for more than fifteen minutes, hypothesized because her sheer power strains whatever platform she uses to do so, even that of the entire city she inhabits, or some whisper due to her . Though, she still looks for a way to stay longer. Her current voice sounds exactly like Hatsune Miku, almost as if she ripped the first thing she could find online that worked for her… Author Commentary Yes, another character for the Cybernetic Queen mythos, a trans sympathetic-megalomaniacal supercomputer. I came up with the name first, after the songs Mr Blue Sky/Goodbye Blue Sky, someone said the name suggested a supercomputer, and with a bit of Wily Castle design influence there you go. When writing her, think Brain from Pinky and the Brain mixed with the Master Control Program from Tron, logical and pompous on the outside, deeply sad on the inside.. Major Appearances (If Any) Sampletext License And, as per usual, this character is free to use as you see fit so long as I, Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as her creator. Have fun! Blatant Shilling Sampletext Gallery Pics Go Here Category:CQ-Verse